Crash and Burn
by Nukem999
Summary: A dark & disturbed Ranma has been pushed over the edge, by his friends. Insanity unleashes a murderer from within, and now he lusts for revenge. Warning VERY dark and GOREY
1. The Trigger

The Trigger  
  
Love is truly the most fickle and complex piece of trouble/happiness one could ever get him or herself into though a hard road awaits you in love, rewards for succeeding this long hard road are truly well worth the cost. There are many forms of love some sweet some soft some slow and some that are just plain HARD as they say you always hurt the one you love most, perhaps that's true but personally I believe love is the most wonderful thing.  
  
No one should grow up without experiencing it whether it is good or tough love however tough love usually ends up molding into true love but that, depends on just how tough the person can withstand that emotional results. And for some the weight of that pain is far too strong to withstand alone eventually he or she will snap and that fits no couple better then this ones, Akane and Ranma haters and lovers of one another but which is stronger?  
  
One can only imagine…  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME YOUR DEAD" a angry growl uttered from Ranma's lips running his legs at top speed ducking and dodging the flying garbage, cans and piles that Ryouga was hurling at him "God you are so dam THICK. Your just like Akane you blow up without ever finding out the truth so you explode into your first reaction OW" Ranma moaned in pain his own face, distracted long enough to slam into a street lamp Ryouga stomped forward.  
  
"You are the filthiest of sickening swine Ranma cheating on the lovely and undeserved Akane" Ranma growled shoving his finger to his rival's nose, "For a guy who follows me everywhere you got worse sight then direction". Ryouga made a grunt like snarl hardly considering Shampoo and Ryouga that much trouble to keep attention away from his "pre-chosen" fiancé, Ranma turned his back to Ryouga who quickly answered with his umbrella.  
  
"I never said you could leave Ranma Akane deserves a prince not a pig" a flash of blue water silence Ryouga or at least his verbal words to squeaks, "Couldn't have said it better myself Piggy WIGGIE" Ryouga squealed. Swinging hoof after tiny hoof at Ranma who of course already left the porker in the dust running in an even more frantic pace realizing the time, "Oh great that moron Ryouga messed me up now I'll be late for dinner".  
  
Faster and faster he slammed his feet into the sidewalk hurrying as fast as he could finally spotting the shrine smiling slightly "Yes I'll just make it I uh, WAHHH" a pole tripped him into the water he screamed and sank down. Popping back up soon as the beautiful red headed female version of himself "Hey what's the big idea?" "Not so alert eh son in law?" Ranma screamed, splashing the water violently at Cologne who of course dodged it with ease.  
  
"Missed me" "What's up your old ass today I never even saw your haggard old face till now" a bop from her old stick shut him up as she tsk tsked him, "Shampoo has been looking for you & I suggest you stop making her wait". Ranma was switching her wet clothes from behind a bush into a fresh pair rolling eyes at Cologne's babbling "Yeah and why's that?" "Well obviously, it's not nice to keep your fiancé behind" "AKANE IS, NOT SHAMPOO".  
  
"I am what Ranma?" that female voice sent a mixed voice of anger and guilt into him turning his baby blue eyes at the sight of his beautiful "real" fiancé, Akane stood tall on thick legs, soft skin, strong frame, and short black hair. Despite how crappy, moody, snotty, and at almost all times abusive to Ranma the boy's heart still belonged to her no matter how many wanted it, "Akane look I'm sorry I'm late but?" "AHH" "Oh my" "Well look at that".  
  
Ranma stared at the half grinning half-shocked faces of Akane Kasumi Nabiki and soon coming Genma with Soune in total blank confusion, "Missing something son in law?" Ranma looked at Cologne and gasped. "That old bat has my clothes and an empty bucket of….oh crap…that means AHHHHHH" he looked down totally shocked at just how Cologne just stole, his clothes & turned him back to a boy with hot water within mere seconds.  
  
"No wonder he stays a girl most of the time he's got NOTHING TO OFFER AS A BOY" the brown haired Nabiki burst into an insane roar of laughter, Kasumi tried to hush her sister while the men simply looked away from this. "Go ahead and laugh Nabiki" Ranma turned his head to see Ryouga back to normal laughing as well "You too oh loyal loving pork chop but at least, Akane has the decency to" his thoughts soon ended when he looked forward.  
  
The shaking eyes of Ranma never looked to hide his body or even look for his bag for more clothes those stiff brown eyes were focused on "Akane", his the only word his low voice could say at the sight of her joining laughter. She wasn't as bad as Nabiki was but none the less Ranma just walked off very, very slowly after getting dressed and cleaning up the dinner he tried, so badly not to miss he ended up heading to bed with yet another painful scar.  
  
Genma could practically read the painful thoughts of his son in bed not even having to look at his black eye "Such a wonderful opportunity this day had, annoyed by both Cologne & Ryouga, humiliated to everyone, had to clean up. Then given this great gift from Akane after I tried to shut the laughing porker P-chan up from adding any more insults…don't I just love it here", his hurtful eyes closed up for the night sleep seemed the only cure for him.  
  
Totally unaware of the ever-vigilant watch of a shadowy figure of slender and sleek form locking eyes on the saddened Ranma the mysterious soul, knew he was having a rough week and day by day it was getting worse. This lone figure endlessly battled out thoughts of the right thing to do in this spot, is the plan right/wrong for "Ranma tomorrow I shall know…..the decision".  
  
"HIYA" a flying fist sliced into a wooden dummy destroying it utterly in a flash of flesh and cracked wood/hay Ranma screamed and repeated it again, vigorously and ferociously he trained striking with deadly strength and rage. His rage filled swat dripping face glared blue cold eyes his uniform flowing from his royal red gold tied fighting uniform tied at the slightly upper waist, with a black belt folded white cuffs on wrists above thick dark blue pants.  
  
"Is it me father or is Ranma seeming?" CRASH "Super psychotic?" Soun rolled his eyes at Nabiki answering Kasumi for asking first "He sure does, Saotome you're his father any ideas what?" he turned looking to Genma. There was a note written on his forehead it read "I'm in deep thought" but a loud snore made a frown on Soun's face as he splashed him with cold water, "Deep thoughts more like deep sleep" Genma the panda held up a new sign.  
  
Reading "He's probably upset about last night Ranma is strong but emotional damage is the number 1 wrecker of kids" "Really how so?", Genma whips out a stupid chart of how emotionally damaged kids go nuts. Pointing out factors, raises, falls blah, blah "Fine I'll talk to him Tendo" Genma said shaking off the warm water he poured on himself heading, towards Ranma starting off "Ranma look I can tell your mad so let's talk".  
  
BAM! A massive fist crashed right into Genma's dented face flying back tumbling into the pond turning back to a red face pouting panda Kasumi, looked to him "Didn't go well did it Mr. Saotome?" Genma grumbled out. Ranma snarled "I am not in the mood pops so go SUCK SOME BAMBOO" Genma snarled and held another sign but Soun quickly broke it into pieces, "Saotome for god's sake think of the readers reactions if they read that".  
  
Shifting away from that Ranma stomped out to the dojo only to have a hand yank on his royal red GI he turned with an angry snarl it suddenly stopped, it was Akane with a for once "cute" looking angry face Ranma stood still. He simply looked to her without speaking a word she grunted and spoke again, "If you don't mind other people want to use the dojo so they could practice".  
  
Ranma shook her arm off and snarled to her lowly "FINE take it you want it so bad that's just what you want isn't it?" Akane ground her teeth back, "And just what is it that I want?" "You only use your martial arts on me. Day by day I ALWAYS seem to get you mad so without talking or even trying to be civil with me you punch, kick, slap, and HIT me constantly", Akane growled turned red with anger boiling her blood at lava degrees.  
  
"Actually Akane Ranma does have a point" "I'll say I could make a fortune off his hospital visits you" Akane glared and screamed out madly at Nabiki, the money loving sister quickly went quiet Akane directed her yells back to. "Ranma Saotome you got some nerve talking to me about rudeness you insult everything I do" "Its called freedom of speech Akane and besides, since when is it my fault you can't accept the truth" "LIKE WHAT huh?".  
  
Ranma gulped a bit and sweat dropped he now thought back as fast as his sweat dropped to think of a come back "Well like your…cooking" Akane, slapped him Ranma snarled and leaped away from another close strike. "See what I mean total psycho" Akane raised her fist "Maybe I am a bad cook, but your rude to me on everything and anything I ever say or do Ranma".  
  
The fight boiled on and on with mad screams both fathers sighing with grief at the endless banter and from the looks of the next oncoming shadow, things were about to get a lot worse "HIYA Ranma I look all over for you". Massive groans erupted like a death howl from Ranma as the irritable Shampoo arrived interrupting he and Akane and their wonderful arguing, "What do you want?" "You try and escape from Shampoo, Shampoo upset.  
  
Want to know why you run away from me?" Shampoo whimpered giving her cutesy puppy dog eyes they disgusted Akane almost as much Ranma, "I ran to get AWAY from you Shampoo so leave I'm kind of busy right now". Akane grinned "No your not in fact I was just about to train in the dojo why not give her a hello KISS for me Ranma" she shoed him towards Shampoo, Ranma gulped as the more then happy amazon kissed his lips Akane gasped.  
  
BAM "WAHHOW!" "I didn't mean to ACTUALLY kiss her you JERK" Ranma rubbed his head from her stone bashing of his skull now he was mad, "I wouldn't have if YOU didn't push me into her GOD how dense are you?"  
  
"How DARE you talk to me that way" Akane sneered soon a loud slapping of running came from the far right Ranma moaned once more at who it was, "Not again" "How dare is right Ranma no one is allowed to mock Akane".  
  
The banana colored warrior panted skidding into halt growling at Ranma who simply held his arms behind his head obviously not caring what he said, "Yeah well I'm tired of getting smacked around by very bozo in this town". Shampoo looked at Ranma with interest very, very deep interest at those words Ryouga shouted to his face with mad spit flying from his loud lips, "What is THAT supposed to mean OOF!" a knee to his gut silenced him.  
  
Ranma watched with an emotionless response as his knee lowered from striking Ryouga in the stomach wiping his spit from his face disgusted, "Let's just say one day I'm not gonna be here for all of you to kick around. And when that day comes I hope you all OW Akane" his brave speech was ended by a double slap to the mouth it hurt his mouth yes but what he saw, next hurt him more then any other punch or slam Akane dented into him.  
  
"I c-c-can't believe it she is actually…caring for that…THAT perverted porker" Ranma's mad thoughts were just as angry filled as his blood was, Akane was helping cradle Ryouga in her arms to help him stand straight up. "Ranma you should be ashamed attacking Ryouga after he just defended me from YOU" "But I …he's…you just…I can't…why…but you…me…HIM, GRAHH" Ranma practically tore his black hair our in an insanity fit of rage.  
  
"Fine take that little lying yellow boob for all I care not like you ever cared about me when I got hurt" Akane looked to Ranma and for a brief second, the bot could have swore he saw some hurtful truth in those lovely blue eyes. But it ended over the angry sounding cries of Ryouga pointing at Ranma "I swear Ranma Saotome I shall make you PAY" "Oh……yeah join the club", he moaned loudly pointing behind to another set of annoyances coming up.  
  
"Like the fire of the sun's rays I shall fry you Ranma Saotome for burning my own heart by stealing away my lovely pig tailed goddess" (Akuno), "Ranma I know you have Shampoo so make it easy and GIVE UP" (Moose). "Oh my lovely Ranma let me whisk you away from that wicked Akane and into my arms of love" (Kodachi) "Come and catch me if you can girls HA", (Happisau) "The army of annoying idiots" Ranma grumbled walking up.  
  
The young boy confronted the parade of oncoming attackers and idiots and what not and in a flash of his infamous Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, technique grabbed the stole panties that Happisau was hauling in a sack. And quickly as well cleverly spread them all over Akuno, Kodachi, Moose, and Happisau naturally leading the girls to beat those clowns up senselessly.  
  
"Pretty neat move Ranma" Akane complimented Shampoo frowned to them both and pulled out a small blue bomb shaped object with a red devil sign, it was designed like a cartoon little Satin dancing on the outlines of the ball. "For Ranma Shampoo give with love HIYA" "What HEY AH" the bomb burst spreading a burst of thick pink clouds of smoke covering Ranma up, in a massive fog of pink swirls he coughed and wheezes at the fowl pink trick.  
  
Shampoo then leaped away giggling like a schoolgirl speaking to herself quietly "Grandma special spell make Ranma free yes just need little help", when Ranma finally cleared his eyes of the pink smoke he became confused. "Hey wait a minute where's the street Ryouga and uh Shampoo and Akane too how did I end up in..... AHH NOT HERE" Ranma was stone blue cold, the room he was standing in was that of the "Girls swim team locker room".  
  
In seconds he was greeted with slaps punches bruises black eyes busted parts and a whole world of unimaginable pain naturally he left without a single, part of his sore body being clean without a black fist imprint or foot print. Staggering along the way he grumbled something about Amazon witch freaks as his bare cut feet slapped against the side walk his black eyes, slowly leaned over to a sight "Moose" but he wasn't looking back to him.  
  
Not yet anyway "Shampoo please come out where are you?" the lost boy looked under cars into sewer holes open stores open malls people's homes, Ranma ignored him besides even if he did want to fight he didn't really care. Plus his mouth was so puffed up he didn't have much energy to even curse him away "No Moose she isn't here so leave me be to close up my shop, sundown comes I go" "Don't even TRY it Cologne I may be poor in sight.  
  
But I'm not that blind your hiding her from me" the old ghoul chuckled and bopped his knees with her cane he squealed like a girl "She doesn't need me, at least not to do that…*sigh idiot" Moose sighed "Where could she Huh?" He thought for a second his glasses weren't on straight but he was positively sure on who he saw "Ranma Saotome…ah so he is the one hiding my love", in a flash Moose screamed out and splashed Ranma with ice cold water.  
  
Turning him to his beautiful red haired girl half expecting him to get angry & fight him surprisingly Ranma just kept on walking as if nothing happened, "He must think I'm a fool if he'll let me pass him up just by ignoring me". KACHANG! A barrage of ninja blades, knives, and swords flew out at Ranma's bare feet she simply leaped over them and kept on walking slowly, Moose was speechless "Leave me alone" is all her lips would move to say.  
  
"How very odd usually when I strike and attack at Ranma he'd make some witty remark & easily dispense of my moves but this time he's ignoring me, no eye contact no movements of offensive return nothing just….walking". These thoughts pondered Moose deeply of just what was going on with Ranma why he was so distracted what made him seem so depressed & sad, and why was suddenly there a truck screaming at top speed behind himself.  
  
BAM! AHHH OOF! The truck naturally crashed and hurled Moose like a rag doll a moaning and groaning rag doll into the air crashing face first, into the hard asphalt black road his glasses shattered along with most of his teeth. Ranma made a small brief glance towards the twitching Moose on the ground and shrugged walking home Moose was growling with rage & pain, "Ranma…oh man this HURTS Shampoo is mine and I'll get her back to me.  
  
Even if that means making each and every one of your friends as well you suffer OWW" before he could scream and snarl at whoever just stepped, upon his twisted legs even his glassless eyes could see just who it was. "Shhhhhhhampoo" "Moose no need get hurt to get Ranma Shampoo already take care of Ranma thanks to great Grandma" she helped up the poor boy, "What do you mean Shampoo I don't understand what did you use on him"?  
  
Moose was referring to the blue ball he had gripped his hands about around her belt squeezing it lightly of course that was after he accidentally thought, her butt was the object and she decked him for that she grinned and said. "Shampoo just say Ranma going to do suffering for you…."  
  
The Next Afternoon…  
  
All was quiet busy with constant chatter at the Tendo home the family had been quiet worried to wonder the whereabouts of the now missing Ranma, who's been gone for hours and the last to see him was Nabiki and Akane. "Now Akane are you SURE that you didn't see where he went?" Akane sighed ruffling her hair from her red cheeks "For the billionth time dad, Ranma vanished out of thin air I couldn't tell where he went not at all.  
  
I mean one second were arguing…again and next second he vanishes poof" a light chuckle came Nabiki eating her lunch with a small tiny evil little grin, Akane growled to her "And just what are you possibly laughing at NABIKI? I'm not the only one who saw this REMEMBER?" Nabiki slurped in her noodles and sighed "Least I didn't deck the guy with my money safe Akane, that cost a lot of money to get you know?" Akane snarled back but stopped.  
  
Kasumi clapped her hands lightly asking their attention "Okay, okay let's just take it easy and recall what happened Ranma woke up really angry", Nabiki "I made a few…comments" Soun "Ranma got even angrier then". Akane "He came to eat breakfast only to find out someone had taken his" Genma (holding a sign) "Chased down that little pig you own blamed him, and followed him into Nabiki's room" they all sighed remembering the rest.  
  
Once Ranma entered he supposedly trashed Nabiki's room trying to catch P- chan he ended up with panties on his head Nabiki screamed Akane came in, she screamed a few things decked him with a safe and then he disappeared. Akane made a pouting grunt of anger and left from the table all the sisters knew from that face of frustration Akane had plenty of things on her mind, a sigh escaped her soft lips staring out at the sky colored in an orange shade.  
  
The sun was already setting and still no sign of Ranma "It's funny Ranma" she said whispering to herself "After all the times you hurt me & I hurt you, I can't help but feel…sorry for you I know I can be a real bitch sometimes. I just…I just wish you could stop teasing me, so that I can do the very same", pondering of her poor Ranma her eyes and ears don't even hear of Ryouga.  
  
Apparently the pig sneaking warrior had briefly became his normal self In Akane's room, he knew it was risky. But being in that pig was a nightmare, luckily with the door locked & Akane outside he was able to take a breather. "I never thought being a pig could work out so well to my own advantage, trashing Nabiki's room was pure luck that's all it took for me to win this.  
  
And that's the best part…I have won…Ranma was crushed literally from Akane. He's been gone for hours" he stifled an almost hysterical laugh, "I don't think that sex sneaking loser will ever be coming back after all this". The darkness of that sinister laugh Ryouga silently chuckled to himself, was just as dark as Ranma is feeling right now. Cowering deep in a black alley, whimpering tears from his rattled shaking body his emotions all in a twirl.  
  
A poor boy's heart and soul shattered within moments and all because a few painful words, some smacks, a safe dent, & the fury he saw in Akane's eyes. "Stage 1 going ahead of schedule & now for stage 2 anger…" the mysterious watcher cloaked in darkness spied down upon the heart broken Ranma, hiding in the oncoming night with cold tears forming at Ranma's words.  
  
"Those heartless… bastards… not ONE cared about me NOT ONE!!!"  
  
Ranma was well aware he was screaming rage was boiling off the charts, "Nabiki…Ryouga…Akuno…Kodachi…Cologne…Happisau…AKANE. Greedy, lifeless, heart shattering SONS OF BITCHES! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME ARE YOU HAPPY NOW HUH…ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, god I sure hope so…I know I am….real happy that you just FUCKED ME!"  
  
The watcher could hardly contain the laughter that was being stifled "Yes…scream it louder Ranma…how do you feel about all of ….them", "FUCK THEM FUCK THEM ALL TO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL". Not even the effects of the darkness that blackened Ranma's soul could be put into words, at the maddening sadness his eyes were filling up with. The cold tears, black eyes, the icy look of hatred, & violence pulsating within.  
  
"MORE, MORE" the shouting of the stranger disturbed Ranma not in the least he was FAR beyond disturbed with veins bulging around his forehead, "I hate them…. for the love of god I HATE THEM YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU ALL, I SWEAR TO GOD I HOPE YOU ALL JUST DIE!!!!". Ranma collapsed to his knees holding his face, shaking and becoming pale, something very dreadful & dark was warping the being of Ranma Saotome.  
  
"What do you want?" "Vengeance…" louder and dark the voice called again "I said what do you want?" "Payback…", building, building, and building. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "REVENGE" the last word was screamed like a soul in milleniums worth of torture, Ranma's body burst out with red light. Electrical energies surged across his blood soaked hands from tight clenches, Ranma's body exploding with light and energy so strongly filled with hate.  
  
So strongly built, compiled like a building with emotions of heartache, distress, sadness, depression, and worst of all hatred. The light vanished into the black alley, out came dry gasp of an ice-cold whispery voice of the dead. Laying there in spastic twitches & black dreams from his subconscious, Ranma laid there. As the 3rd being rose up, quickly evacuating the area. The stranger spoke towering over Ranma with a grin, "Now the real fun begins".  
  
Whistling as he walked Ryouga was in the happiest of his moods, the taste of crushing Ranma's life, heart, and soul was the highlight of his life. "Ah there's no greater victory then making one's rival suffer through hell", "I couldn't have said it better myself" Ryouga stopped instantly and turned. Fists aimed out for a brawl he shouted to the shadows "Who's there?", yet no soul stood to his eyes just a never-ending fall of shadows and darkness.  
  
"Strange I know I heard a voice a familiar one too could it be….NAH huh?", his thoughts interrupted him at the tipping of a garbage can. Rolling with a massive dent, like a rolling head fresh off the bloody blade of a guillotine. Cold sweat poured down the banana bandanna boy's head, a turn right a broken flower plant another shot right some rustling papers. Regardless of the obvious fear noted in his frantic voice Ryouga yelled, "COME OUT!  
  
"Whoever's sick idea of a joke this is, it's not funny. Akane, Nabiki, that littler pervo with the panties…Ranma Saotome perhaps" obvious hatred, boiled off the pale faced Ryouga at mention of his rival's very existence. Yet all he heard in return was mixes of odd sounds, stomping of a goat's hooves, the flapping of wings, and a laugh. A dark sickening child like laugh of evil.  
  
Ryouga finally had located the sound but it was "Right behind you?" "Ah", "Poor, poor little P-chan so careless about the consequences of one actions". The dark being was mocking him "I don't have to take this I'm a great warrior, Ranma is a push over to me but…if that's true why do I feel so", "Afraid" "STOP THAT RANMA" Ryouga was shoved down hard. The pig-cursed warrior was shocked even paler at the mere feel of Ranma's strength.  
  
Both warriors knew that Ryouga was shaking down to his sweat-sticking boots, yet all the trickling sweat didn't make him the slightest bit hot. He was in fact cold, chilled right down to his quivering flesh covered bones. Perhaps it was Ranma's cold voice, or his strength, or the disturbing fact that he couldn't see his face or body. Somehow that only scared him further.  
  
The hoof clicks came louder as Ranma came forward, still blanketed by the shadow of the night. "You think you can oink your way out of everything, just squeak and nuzzle up to Akane when she deserves BETTER? Where do you get the nerve, the arrogant NERVE! Pulling that macho lover bull crap. Its disgusting making a poor boy suffer, by turning HIS love against him". Down the street Ryouga seemed pushed further by the sound of Ranma's words, yet in spite of this he was curious why Ranma said him & not my.  
  
Soon Ryouga had stopped backing up, the cold metal of a fire hydrant stopped him but not Ranma's words of hatred and scorn. "Twisting, turning Akane against him, sure she can be a bitch but she was ALL HE HAD. Not once has his soul yearned for another greater then how he has for Akane, & not you not Akuno not anyone will DARE FUCK IT UP FOR HIM" "DIE". The courage eradicated the coldness of the fearful, Ryouga slammed out his breaking point attack. Drilling the finger directly into Ranma's blocked face.  
  
Before the move could strike in a blink of black twisting shadows, Ryouga screamed in blood curdling agony as his arm bone was totally shattered. Not sparing a single scream filled moment the Ranma shadow slashed Ryouga. A spurt of blood ripped from his torn yellow shirt toppling him over the hydrant, not once did the Ranma being stop laughing his merciless laugh. Ryouga crawled up with the desperation and fear.  
  
Gurgling his own blood trickling out of his jaw, as he propped his head on top of the fire hydrant. "Ranma….I swear by the …HACK h-heavens, your g-g- going to go to…hell for this", Ryouga barely mustered those words out. Because what he saw next made both his eyes and lips unable to even move. Ranma came into view his skin was blood red with fur, his whole upper torso covered in blood red fur. Hands tipped with long razor blade claws.  
  
The clicking of hooves he heard WAS really hooves, Ranma's legs were in black fur. His feet were thick hooves like that of a bull's, flickering behind it was a twisted blood red thin tail. The demon appearance of Ranma wickedly topped off, with that sickening grinning face of pure evil and redness. Just below the black hairstyle of Ranma poked out 2 devil horns, the demon Ranma bent down on his hooves staring eye to trembling eye with Ryouga.  
  
"Sorry P-chan I've already been there, but you'll love it more" the voiceless gag of Ryouga voice, was barely heard over the sound of himself urinating. Looking paler and more dead then he's about to become as he watched the claws, place their razor tips at the plug end of the hydrant. "Oh yes and by the way, Ryouga its Devil Ranma" a violent blast shock waved the hydrant.  
  
To the disgusting delight of the devil, the other plug on Ryouga's side was blasted right out. Plowing through the poor boy's stomach leaving a gush flow, of blood and water toppling his mutilated corpse. Devil Ranma licked his furry red lips, almost wanting to taste that blood from the gaping hole. "1 sinner down…5 to go. AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. A Devil's Mark

The next Morning…  
  
Ranma shuddered at the cold feeling of the sun's warm rays; usually they felt so good. But after the vile sickening sensation of his splitting with Devil Ranma, everything seems sick to him. The stranger smirked slamming the door shut to his home, which held the spastic Ranma. Barely recovering, while his dark twin continues the bloody massacre he began with Ryouga. "Honestly we run out of more food faster then Akane's depression can eat.  
  
Every time she's depressed about something she stuffs herself silly, hope Ranma returns soon"; Kasumi prattled on to herself as she walked home. Carrying a full bag of groceries from the market this so far fine morning, the young sister stopped at the sight of ambulances, police, & a black body bag. "Oh my uh" Katsumi brushed her chocolate brown hair clear from her eyes, to tap an officer's shoulder asking him politely "Um what happened here?".  
  
"A real sicko came out of the night and attacked this warrior kid" her eyes widened she feared it was Ranma, "Is the victim…all right?" she gulped. The cop frowned to her and unzipped the bag showing the pale butchered corpse of "Ryouga", Katsumi squeaked before collapsing in a pale faint. "Just great hey chief what do we do with her?" the blue spiked haired officer shouted, holding up Katsumi and her dropped groceries.  
  
"Take her home she's either got a real weak stomach or she knows the poor son of a bitch, tell her family too. I got a feeling this is just the beginning". A pair of ancient eyes blink at the murderous scene, wrinkled eyebrows furred their white hairs into confusion. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of" a swift breeze chilled the papers of the dark alley, clearing the watcher's path. Her old voice crinkled quietly "This is wrong, it's all gone terribly wrong.  
  
I've got to get back to my shop and talk this over before our plans goes up in smoke, luckily those stupid police never come up to my little store anyway. So I'll be able to have some privacy" the being now revealed to be Cologne, running off to her soup and noodle store unaware she was being followed. Meanwhile tension was building up at the Tendo School of Martial Arts; the death of Ryouga has not only mortified but also shocked the family into fear.  
  
Soun slammed his fist to the table firmly "Purposturios I won't believe it", Nabiki grabbed his shirt and screamed angrily at her father with panic. "DAMMIT dad wake up and see the truth its him and we all know it", "Your acting very strange today Nabiki, & I don't think your thinking very clearly. Ranma has been our student and son for quiet some time he would never"  
  
"Kill Ryouga" Katsumi repeated weakly, the paleness of her face still hasn't vanished her shivering complexion. Akane took this the hardest, ever since the news she's been curled in a cold little ball her mind racing with thoughts. She never did like Ryouga at least not like she did Ranma, and with him vanishing along with P-chan and now Ryouga ending up dead. "It's all too much to take, I don't understand what the hell is going on anymore OH".  
  
Akane said as she continued to sobbingly weep into her wet bed sheets, soaked from constant flows of shimmering tears. Part of her was sad for what happened to Ryouga, but at the same time she still was sad for Ranma. The vivid memories of her "love" trying desperately to prove that P-chan was Ryouga. She sighed loudly "And like an idiot I ignored it, I thought he was a cute little pet. But instead he just wanted to pork me up to like him".  
  
That thought just made her shudder in sickening disgust, not as sick as the mental image of Ryouga's body though. Akane listened to hear her sisters and father argue things haven't been the same since Ranma left, and she feared they never would, that they'd only get much worse. "I think the logical thing to do right now is stay in doors with a murderer on the loose, were all in danger" Genma announced Soun nodded "I strongly agree".  
  
"NO" a loud shriek escaped the trembling lips of "Akane?" "Dad killer or not we can't stop looking for Ranma, he's still out there all by himself. I mean…he could be hurt…or s-s-cared…or, or kidnapped or dead", panic was shattering her speech reducing her incoherent ramblings of icy fear. "I don't care how I look to them anymore, or if they know that I really do. L- l-l-l-ove…Ranma. I do love him but right now all I want is to have him back".  
  
Akane thought to herself, the black haired girl's thoughts rampaged frantically inside her head. Nabiki sneered at Akane and shoved a violent firm finger to her face, "This is all YOUR fault" "Wha…MY FAULT?!". Soun sighed and stepped back, sweat dropping at the sight of thunder bolts striking from his daughter's rivaling eyes. Akane shrieked "How in the hell is this my fault?" Nabiki shouted back "You're the one who yelled at him.  
  
You're the one who hit him with my safe, and called him names" "WOW wait a sec you called him names too Nabiki", "BOTH of you settle down" Katsumi jerked her sisters down to the floor panting from her anger fit. Taking a quick breather both Akane and Nabiki calmed down, and told their father and Genma what they said to Ranma the last day they saw him.  
  
"When Ranma woke up….I did call him a few names" "NABIKI" Akane glared grinding her teeth at Nabiki. "I called him a perverted freeloading asshole, that only caused problems in everyone's life. AND that he should drop dead to make us all feel better", Nabiki frowned to Akane. Who simply returned a cold stare, as Akane spoke her out her own insults to Ranma. "I was VERY upset with him and I said being engaged to me was a mistake.  
  
That it was doing nothing but making our lives miserable, and that I hated him. And despite the fact I KNEW he liked me deep down inside….I said that…I felt nothing for him, nothing at all" with that Akane held her face. A deep silent stillness bestirred the family, things certainly looked very grim.  
  
But things were about to get a whole lot grimmer, almost as grim as the inside of Cologne's restaurant. Which she's about to see just as we speak. "Sweet Jesus Christ" Cologne gasped loudly with a jaw dropping gaze, her eyes and nose fixed on the sickening scene that had befallen her shop. Happisau, the perverted little panty stealer had been brutally slaughtered. His organs, body parts, head & every bloody bodily piece of him torn out.  
  
The entire kitchen was splattered with his sizzling blood, boiling his melted puss filled intestines oozing their disgusting insides out on the hot grill. Worst of all was his head, dangling from a meat hook attacked to the roof dribbling blood off the twisted view of his STILL attached spinal cord. "What has she done…for the love of GOD, GOOD GOD what has she done?" Cologne screamed in a frantic pitch, shivering with cold disgust.  
  
Trembling her wooden cane like a rattle as she walked slowly towards the mess, that was once a human being ignorant to all sounds…except the door. BAM! "AH…w-w-who's there?" squeaked the creaky chatterbox of Cologne, she asked who was there but in truth she didn't want an answer. But that's exactly what she got and from the one person she REALLY didn't want one from.  
  
"Poor Miss Amazonian bitch mouth doesn't like my work, I'm crushed" the dark voice made a tisk noise slowly revealing his red furry body. Cologne gasped "It's you" Devil Ranma screamed out bashing 2 tables into splinters, shattered wood chips rained against the wood floor some had bloodstains. Perhaps it belonged to the fresh blood of Happisau on Devil Ranma's claws, his goat hooves clicked across the creaky doorsteps as he stalked closer.  
  
Cologne could only warily retreat as far as the kitchen counter top, wavering her cane in a vain attempt to ward him off. "What's the matter fuck face, you seem to be scared of your own creation or rather your potion's creation", Cologne widened her fearful his eyes in shock "My potion….no it can't be". Devil Ranma laughed loudly extending his razor claws, "That's impossible only those in my directly family have possession of the Devil's mark curse".  
  
Cologne's words only made Devil Ranma laugh even harder as he stepped forward kicking her cane out of her hands, and shattering it with his claws. He then grabbed her by her old choking throat and stared firmly at her fear filled eyes, "I'm anything BUT curse I'm Ranma's answer to all his troubles from you and every last one of you FUCK FACED SINNERS". Devil Ranma frantically screamed rage boiling on his face from his words.  
  
Desperately Cologne tried to talk back but the fear Devil Ranma chilled in her spine, caused to her stop and merely shiver more in fear as he spoke on. "I bet it felt real good to make Ranma suffer like that huh. To enjoy HUMILIATING him with those pathetic forms of torture you call training, especially making him live in agony over the cat's tongue point technique. Oh ho you'll bay big time for that one BITCH!", "NO" Cologne screamed.  
  
Devil Ranma slashed her right eyes and silenced her bleeding screams of pain moaning out "Your…fucking mad" Cologne gagged out in bloody pain. "Right on the money again tit sags your potion creates just that out of a person. You must know how it goes" he enjoyed mocking Cologne so, watching her squeal in dying agony holding her dead eye gushing blood.  
  
"Let me enlighten you then before I send you off to the same hell hole you put Ranma through, the Devil's curse is like a magnet for human suffering. It takes all of the anger, rage, fury, depression, sadness, hatred, and cold blood lust for revenge that exists in deepest darkest bowels of one's soul. Then it manifests the anger and suffering into a living being namely…me, (my favorite part) then goes out to KILL all that made those feelings".  
  
Cologne screamed and grabbed a frying pan and butcher knife from behind the counter, stained with Happisau's blood and lunged them at Devil Ranma. "I don't care who made you you'll kill NO MORE" "More like one more" the devil being laughed, as he easily avoided the attacks with great speed. Mostly thanks to his blood angel wings that flew him from both weapons, then using sick and quick skills Devil Ranma's slashed off Cologne's arms.  
  
The amazon queen screamed like a walking blood fountain of tear streaming agony, unable to stop the barbaric assault of Devil Ranma. Raising his black goat hoof legs grinning, "Field goal" drop kicking Cologne into the kitchen. The bone-crushing blow hurled the limbess Cologne into a microwave and slamming the lid shut, locking her into the portable oven with ease. "Cooked her own oven, doesn't rain any heavier ironic shit then that HAHAHAHA".  
  
The cackling cry of Devil Ranma's laugh was barely heard, over the bone chilling screams of Cologne as the microwave's heat waves melted her. Globs of flesh oozed off her ragged bones, dissolving into piles of puke. Organs bursting their insides out with cracks and, blood gushing splatters that cracked like rotting fruit inside the oven. "Pop goes the weasel HA, and speaking of weasels" Devil Ranma flapped his blood wings into the air.  
  
Launching away from the exploding food shop with the thick smell, of burning blood and flesh fueling his wicked pleasure further. "Hold the pot roast for me Akuno baby DADDY'S COMING HOME HAHAHAHAHA".  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	3. You got the Wrong Ranma

"You Got The Wrong Ranma"  
  
At the police station...  
  
"DAMMIT WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED?" immediately the frantic scream of Nabiki, forced police officers to grab her arms. Yanking her down, her psychotic rage and screaming weren't helping anything or anyone. Akane sighed a sad weep of anger, regret, sorrow, and deep, deep agony. After the news of Happisau and Cologne's murder in their own restaurant, the police stepped in further. They read up on their lives and knew about Ranma.  
  
Naturally police protocol requires that you ask questions of all known parties, with the deceased. Unfortunately Nabiki was all the more eager to blame Ranma for their deaths, as well Ryouga's from yesterday. "Nabiki you need to stop blaming Ranma. We all know he doesn't have the guts to." "WRONG" Nabiki cut off Akane before she could finished. The greedy girl's eyes seemed to shimmer with coldness, a hidden fear/reason brimmed inside.  
  
They had been assigned to Detective Jack Griller, a real hard ass in true detail. The griff gruff man had a beard & hair set, blacker then charcoal. Twice as thick but twice as short was his temper. Straightening out his caramel trench coat from Nabiki's "hissy fights", Griller eyeballed the 3 sisters thickly. Twitching wood brown eyes "Let's take it from the top AGAIN, 3 of your friends have been brutally slaughtered in 2 days".  
  
None of you saw anything wrong with them before murders, and none of you were near them when it happened. No eye witnesses have given any CLEAR description of the killer either," Akane squeaked and immediately jumped up. She cried "What a minute people have SEEN who" "SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE" Akane squeaked again with a low growl this time, sitting back down. Griller cleared his throat & began again "As was I SAYING MISS TENDO.  
  
We DON'T have a clear image of the killer, all people point out is a mop style black hair cut on the killer. Everything else gets to muffled and crazy to make any sense" Kasumi, Akane, & Nabiki listened to the "odd reports." However each one made less sense to them then it did to Detective Griller, goat hooves, flapping wings, red fur samples. The girls sighed in confusion. Griller leaned in close on Nabiki, she blinked and replied oddly "What is it?"  
  
"The reports also state that all of these people are enemies to a certain someone, who's been missing lately. A certain someone that several witnesses have spotted him fighting with the deceased," Akane gulped. "Oh shit, he's gonna think Ranma did it for sure, as long as there's a motive. That means there's no hope for" Akane's thoughts were cut short from a scream.  
  
"Detective Griller" Jack screamed and slammed his door open shouting back, to the voice. "JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" The young officer turned whiter then clouds, Griller had veins bursting out of his throat like blood vessels ready to pop under the pressure. "Uh sir there's been a report of an intruder outside a Mr. uhh" the officer checked his fumbled papers, scanning for the name he had nervously lost.  
  
"Ah yes a Mr. Akuno's home. He and his sister Kodachi have reported the perp that your case has," Griller grabbed the boy's shirt & shook him madly. "TELL ME THIS RIGHT FUCKING NOW is...he...still...there?" the boy nodded, Griller laughed and leapt outside screaming to the girls. "WERE OFF" Kasumi grabbed her things as she and Nabiki bolted from the room, in a few minutes a whole squad of heavily armed police force marched outside.  
  
Leaving the once busy office emptier then a tomb, leaving only but the lovely and frightened Akane to stare in terror. The color drained from her face, hardly unable to move or think, "Ranma.....no. Please don't let it be you."  
  
At Akuno's home...  
  
Black suits and guns clicked into the night, a barrage of officers armed with every kind of firepower. Bombs, grenades, tear gas, pistols, shotguns anything that kills was aimed into the home of Akuno and Kodachi, Griller laughed loudly. "Even if this Ranma is as deadly as the girls say, we got enough weapons here to vaporize a country he's dead meat" Griller grinned. Nabiki, Kasumi, and eventually Akane had made their way to the scene.  
  
There were lights on inside the dark and mansion sized home, and oddly enough nothing odd came into sound. No breaking glass, no screams for help, it truly was a peculiar set up. Both Akuno and Kodachi had already evacuated their home, eagerly awaiting the police to take down the intruder. But this odd veil of confusion was wearing down both Griller and Akane, surely Ranma would have seen the police outside by now.  
  
"HEY Schwartz" Griller hollered towards the young trembling officer, that hold reported the sighting of Ranma. "Yes, sir GAH" Griller choked his throat tightly, screaming like boiling volcano with a face to match. "If this intruder isn't the guy I'm after, then your gonna be sucking horse shit through the back of your". "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Griller turned immediately, a shadow emerged from the endless void of shadows. Arms waving in panic.  
  
Nabiki turned paler then a ghost and grabbed the megaphone from Griller, fear seized her heart harder then her head. "OPEN FIRE!" "WAAAAIT!", the shadow screamed out desperately but it was easily silenced by gunfire. The shadow's body writhed and shook violently, explosions of shotguns and bullets sliced through flesh and blood. Bones snapped like twig and blew off the body, the splattering puddles of blood rained across the street like rain.  
  
Griller stopped the fire slowly but it wouldn't be able to stop the bloodshed, the sound of vomiting ejected from Kasumi. An arm & several fingers ripped to shreds by endless gunfire, the sickening sounds of bone & flesh breaking. Finally enough limbs and organs had been brutally slaughtered enough, for the officers and Griller to see the face. "Is that him?" Griller shouted, but no voice answered back none of the girls could speak. Not even Nabiki could.  
  
Because the bloody thump of the brainless body that has fallen before them, the sack of butchered flesh who's brain was in sloppy globs. And body was shredded like hamburger meat was finally identified, at the sight of shattered circle glasses. ".....Moose?" Akane couldn't even begin to comprehend this madness any longer, for just as Moose's body dropped before her feet. Another shadow figured crash landed on top of Griller, it was Ranma.  
  
The REAL Ranma bound, gagged, tied, bruised, bleeding, and struggling with a face filled with such fright and terror Akane couldn't even imagine. "That's HIM that's the guy Uh" Nabiki was pushed aside by Griller, he growled coldly. "Now you say that AFTER YOU KILLED THAT GUY" Griller and Nabiki grumbled towards each other, as Ranma was cuffed. "This is happening too fast ....What's going on, Ranma is arrested Moose is dead".  
  
Akane's brain couldn't take this colossal pressure she gasped, and rolled her lovely eyes back into her head before fainting. Akuno easily saved her from the fall "Well my sleeping princess of strength and heart rest well tonight. For things tonight are best forgotten from your lovely little head" quoted Akuno.  
  
The Next Day....at the mall...  
  
"This is absolutely the thing I needed, a little relax and shopping vacation to get Ranma off my mind" Nabiki giggled evilly, waving flashy clothes, jewelry and everything else she could get. Kodachi shopping alongside her "It's too bad Ranma had to be a killer, we'd have made such a beautiful couple". Akuno grunted and sweat dropped watching the women shop "The reason for my being here and baring, this agony of boredom still defeats me so".  
  
Nabiki elbowed his gut and frowned to the "always annoying" upper-class men, "Your here to protect us oh "honorable warrior". After all with the cash prize reward Griller gave us for bagging Ranma is quite delicious, wouldn't want anyone to steal it now would we?" Nabiki smirked. Unaware of the odd actions around the mall as Nabiki and Kodachi shopped, they seemed to be the only ones there. As if something was drawing people away from the mall.  
  
Kodachi raised a pink glittery dress that simply shined with diamonds and riches, she hugged it giggling. Akuno groaned and poked Nabiki "Pray tell when Akane shall be joining us oh greedy one?", Nabiki grunted loudly. "Down lover boy Akane still shaken up after last night's little shit storm" analyzing her wallet as she spoke, Nabiki sighed at the thought of her sister. "It's sad really all this time he lived with us, and Akane was too blind to see the poor schmuck was a murdering prick" suddenly everything went black.  
  
Every lamp, light bulb, and any source of light was dead in darkness. Nabiki growled grinding her teeth with a loud scream, she cried out in annoying rage. "HEY I've had enough bullshit for one night now what the hell is going on here?" no answer returned to Nabiki, just endless, soundless darkness. Akuno grasped his sword growling in concentration, immediately taking a fighter stance with his sister. "Do you feel that sister?" "Yes, I do brother".  
  
"We are not alone" the ninja siblings spoke coldly together, both sensed the fact that they were alone no more quiet obviously. And sadly enough for them it was true, and Nabiki though she will not admit it knows it as well. "Attention ladies and gentle Oops I mean DICK" a voice buzzed over the intercom, instantly all 3 gasped at the voice. "No, no, no, no it can't be him no way in hell, we bagged that bastard last night I know it" Nabiki squeaked.  
  
The dreadful voice of death buzzed loudly once more, a voice we all have known far too well. "Alert, alert we have a real special treat for all you shopaholics today and I mean a REAL bargain. It's 3 of the sneakiest, slimiest, sickest scum sucking fucking sinners that ever fucked this earth", cold chills ran up Nabiki's spine at the voice. "It can't be" she squeaked "Oh but it is Nabiki it is.....You got the wrong Ranma HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Seeing Red

Seeing Red  
  
Cold fear was gripping the hearts of the trapped shoppers, the icy tickle of sweat beaded off Nabiki's face. Such terror, such confusion, all the more pleasurable for the heartless Devil Ranma to enjoy. As the click of his hooves scraped the mall floor coldly, his face had a sick little smirk grinning widely. On instinct Kuno leaped at the devil beast and slashed his unsealed sword across his face, screaming madly shut his eyes. Praying his blade struck.  
  
Yet to everyone's dismay Devil Ranma easily caught the blade with his claws, & shoved Kuno back with the girls. Nabiki could only stammer "No.....it's impossible....h-h-h-how did you escape Ranma?", Devil Ranma burst into laughter. The trio shuddered odd as it may sound, but his laugh made them feel worse. "Your a real piece of work Nabiki, yet for all the money handling you do, your blind as a fucking bat" Devil Ranma said as he approached her.  
  
Slowly the lights flickered back on, shining rays of light across the one darkened mall Kodachi screamed and backed away. Suddenly all the fighting confidence, training, & battles shared with her brother couldn't help her fear. The mere sight of Devil Ranma was hard enough to take, let alone his obvious intentions. "Nabiki what does he mean blind as bat, blind to what?" Kodachi asked the money loving girl, yet returned with a simple dead stare.  
  
Devil Ranma smirked evilly "Of all the sinners I've shredded you 3 are truly the bottom of the barrel bad, it makes me sick just to smell you. You walk around happy and free, acting like it's God dammed Christmas and over what?" the 3 fell silent. Devil Ranma's voice raised every minute higher and higher with building rage. "I'll tell you what over the arrest of an INNOCENT, CELEBRATING OVER SOMEONE'S FUCKING MISERY" he screamed.  
  
"I'll admit I did the same when I SLAUGHTERED Cologne, Ryouga, and Happisau. But I expected better from you so called humans, BAH your about as human as a pile of dog shit," Nabiki growled and shouted back. "What in the hell are you talking about Ranma, for killing those people you deserve it. And no Halloween costume is gonna change that" Devil Ranma screamed bashing his clawed fist into a wall. Giant cracks instantly emerged.  
  
The obvious super strength in Devil Ranma raged on through clenched claws, blood gushing out from the veins pulsating across his raging form of fury. "You STUPID SKANKY OLD BITCH you think I'm Ranma HA, I am the Ranma that should have been the superior Ranma." But nothing he could say or state changed the confusion of the 3 teens, Devil Ranma started up again. "The real Ranma is locked up in a jail cell off somewhere in town Nabiki.  
  
I purposely bound and gagged him so he wouldn't be able to tell the cops what really happened, or that I had him locked away earlier on. However as we all know Ranma doesn't have the guts to kill anyone or anything. That would be out of character" he laughed at the sick joke as he counted, "With him arrested the cops think the massacre is over and done with. Thanks to Nabiki I am free to continue my vengeance with no more further delays."  
  
Instantly blocking off his sister and Nabiki, Kuno cut off the path from Devil Ranma. Once again the cold stele of his sword shimmering brightly in his hands, a sneering cold stare of hatred towards this dark doppleganger. "Not even the hate of a thousand suns will cease my efforts to vanquish you devil, mark my" but before he could finish Devil Ranma simply rolled his eyes. Flapping his hands and voice in a high mocking tone "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.  
  
Fight me don't read me a fucking poetry seminar" Kuno growled and charged screaming, charging with rage and fury with his sword towards Devil Ranma. The dark demon charged as well claws bared as if for an old fashioned samurai slash showdown, a clang of blades bang together. The warriors speed past each other and stand like statues, awaiting the delayed downfall. Dead silence filed the air Kodachi and Nabiki, left speechless but not Kuno.  
  
As his lips slowly move so does the line of leaking blood, cracking off drops along his body mustering out. "My duty is done, died in battle have I, and may my pig tailed goddess be free from my," his famous last words died. Along with his splattering body cracking right down the middle with a sick snap, blood squirted from his halves like cracked fruit. A red puddle remains. Devil Ranma licked a tiny stain of blood off his lips and grinned.  
  
"He never did know when to shut the fuck up" "BASTARD!!!" Kodachi screamed raising a dagger in the air charging towards her brother's killer. Nabiki immediately turned and bolted towards an exit. "Not so fast" Devil Ranma said, easily back handing the rage blinded Kodachi and baring his red devil claws. A burst of sputtering blood gushed heavily from Kodachi's lips.  
  
Feeling gut wrenching pain of claws jammed into her stomach, deep into her organs mangling them into bloody mush. Devil Ranma screamed like a mad animal, using his other claw to blast a colossal sized fire ball towards Nabiki. Screaming and ducking she barely dodged the ball of flames, watching it crash and burn into explosive fiery sparks. Causing the "closed" steel gate wall down cutting off the only exit from the store, Nabiki screamed angrily.  
  
But not hardly as much as Kodachi did feeling her insides leak out, all in the sickening glory of Devil Ranma's taunting face. "Your a fucking bitch you know that Kodachi? Bet you had a real good laugh when you black mailed Ranma with those pictures for Akane. No, maybe it was when you stole her cookies that she worked hard to bake for Ranma well, WELL HUH, HUH.  
  
WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" "I am" Devil Ranma turned and gasped, spotting a shrieking Nabiki bashing a steel golf club across his face. The evil beast cried out in agony, feeling his hooves leave the floor flying backwards. Nabiki dropped the club and immediately attempted to help Kodachi, careful watching the warrior wince in pain at her wound. "Thank you Nabiki, you saved my life" Nabiki sweat dropped at her words replying "Uh yeah....sure."  
  
As they headed towards the steel door both girls began to hammer at the bars, trying to break or bend them apart. Desperately grinding their muscles, working as fast as they could before Devil Ranma came back. But suddenly a sound distracted Nabiki, her frazzled brown hair brushed clear from her face. Hoping to hope that wasn't the noise she thought it was, she gulped "Hey Kodachi you hear that humming sound?". Kodachi focused on the steel bars.  
  
But soon answered her grinding her arms between the center bars, "Yes it sounds kind of like a car engine or a....some sort of" "Chainsaw" Nabiki squeaked. Devil Ranma leapt off his goat hooves flying into the air insanely, swinging the revved up chainsaw in the air aiming at the gasping Kodachi. "NA" her cry was cut short, her frightened little eyes watching Nabiki cowardly leaving her. Directly in the path of Devil Ranma and his chainsaw.  
  
Kodachi's black haired head was sliced into a splatter of gushing blood, spilling in gush loads off her shattered skull and chopped brains. Nabiki closed her eyes in agony still hearing Kodachi's body spasms jerk about, suddenly the slicing and grinding ceased. The body splattered as it fell. Nabiki had her terrified eyes greeted with the blood stained blades, of the chainsaw and Devil Ranma. Looking more evil and sadistic then ever before.  
  
Leaning in close his sick smug only grew wider at his words "Greed is a disgusting trait, one that well belongs in hell with the rest of your hide." Nabiki smiled sweetly at that "See you there then" her hand grabbed the dagger from Kodachi's corpse, "But you won't" she jammed it into his eye. Devil Ranma screamed in agony and dropped the chainsaw staggering around in eye bleeding agony. While Nabiki took her chance to run and escape him.  
  
Nabiki laughed as she felt her legs, zooming up the stairs towards the mall's exit door ahead. "Only Ranma even a version of himself would be dumb enough to let me escape, by his own chainsaw that killed Kodachi HA" she grinned. Mere inches away she ran to the door a smile on her face after all she was home free "YES" suddenly a buzz saw blade slicing into her ankle. "AHHHHH" Nabiki shirked collapsing at the lack of feeling in her feet.  
  
Wiggling now bloody stumps upon the blood soaked floor, the pain was too excruciating for her not to scream. Yet in all Nabiki's pain, agony, and heart gagging suffering she could still hear the loud clicking of goat hooves. Her head jerked up violently her body following her painful movements. Devil Ranma had grabbed her by the hair and yanked her tear/blood soaked face, right up along with her bruised and broken bleeding body grinning coldly.  
  
The greedy girl could only suffer further screams of pain, as she stared one last time at the heartless beast of a man. He grinned widely "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will feel better when you drop DEAD right Nabiki?", she gurgled her own blood from her lips. "Fuck you" Devil Ranma growled at her words and jammed his claws deep into her jaw bone, "Filthy mouth better clean it." And in a sickening snap and scream of blood and shattered flesh.  
  
The violent mess of sickening snaps and splashes of gushing blood and guts further their gory trails. Nabiki could only writhe weakly in agony, watching Devil Ranma rip off her jaw bone right off her bloody spewing mouth. The devil man laughed a sick cry of joy, rearing the bone back like a boomerang. Then jamming it into her gaping jaw hole cracking through her puss spouting skull, shoving brains & blood out through the top of her dead brainless head.  
  
"Much better now" her body dropped with a loud snap, Devil Ranma snickered as the bone shoved deeper to her skull with the fall. "An eye for an eye Nabiki" he yanked out the dagger in his right eye, wincing at the blood spurt. His blood red eye now dead white, blinded by the blade's deep cut. But his eyes & ears were never alerted enough to the voice he was about to hear.  
  
"Ranma?" for once in his life the sin killing devil gasped in total shock, his sweat trickled down his forehead as he slowly turned around on his hooves. Amongst all the blood, the carnage, & the merciless, endless parade of death Devil Ranma has caused this was the only thing he couldn't handle. There standing before him with the endless gaze of stares of lonely confusion, in the midst of her sister's death and witness to Kodachi's was ".......Akane."  
  
to be continued... 


	5. Where Do We Go from Here?

Where do we go from here?  
  
Time, air, the sun, the wind, the existence of life itself seemed all put on hold. Frozen in a stare that could go on for eternity, a pair of eyes meeting each other's. Neither one's heart could stop the pulsating thump of amazement, a stand off to truly end all stand off between Akane and Devil Ranma. Finally words were spoken coming first from Akane. "Ranma.....is it? No it can't be but" she looked away to the side, blinking back tears "Is that you Ranma?".  
  
Devil Ranma firmly stood up straight folding his black angel wings back, retracting the blood drenched claw hands he had. Then without a snappy come back, or cold blooded come back he simply said. "I can't believe it's you, I knew he had feelings for you. But I never knew how strong this emotion could withstand against me", Akane shook her head in confusion. Slowly his blood dripping hooves clicked forward, Akane was stone still.  
  
Devil Ranma continued "I was supposed to take you out as well, according to my "rules" dear sweet Akane. But as we all know rules are meant to be broken" Akane shouted "Who are you?!?", well aware of her frantic tone of voice. But she didn't care, so many of her friends were dead because of him. And now one of her very own family. Something had to be said here & now. Devil Ranma continued his approach as well his speech, answering Akane.  
  
"I am not the one boy you love, Ranma Saotome is in jail as we speak from the arrest made last night. I thought you knew that Akane, but I guess you forgot. No matter I'm sure your more interested in me and my reasons" slowly Akane nodded, gulping a cold lump of fear down her shivering throat. Watching the pair devil eyes stare into her own, one fine the other dead. The flapping of black wings ruffle the sounds of silence, it was his black wings.  
  
Devil Ranma enwrapped Akane into his arms like a defenseless little child, flying high up to the mall's skylight whispering "Let me show you my world". In a loud crash of shattered class and bent bars of metal, Devil Ranma emerged from the mall flying high with Akane. The shocked faces of Soun and Genma watch in horror, as he flies off unable to do anything but yell. "BRING BACK MY DAUGHTER MONSTER" Soun loudly shrieked.  
  
Genma tried to yank him back but his anger was too out of control for him to handle, "Tendo stop this NOW, there's no way you can help Akane dead". The angry father sighed and nodded with humiliating grief, despite how deeply he wanted Akane back to his arms. He knew Genma was right. Even if he did approach Devil Ranma face to face, he'd be shredded like paper. The weeping man looked to Genma "What are we going to do Saotome?"  
  
"There's only one thing we can do, we have to get my boy Ranma back" Soun blinked to Genma in confusion. "And how are we supposed to do that? He's in jail" Genma simply laughed and raised a valiant finger to the sky. "Simple we go there, tell him the situation, after all my boy's a fighting genius. He'll be able to break out of jail, defeat that devil doppleganger and save Akane" Soun nodded and followed Genma to the police station with worry.  
  
Even though he didn't like the way their odds were stacked, there was no really else to turn to. Devil Ranma had mentally and physically destroyed everyone in his path, Ranma was there last hope. Genma sweat dropped as they entered the room to speak with Ranma, blocked by thick glass. In his thoughts Genma worried, "I hope he's been taking this better then we have". Both were mortified to see Ranma forced inside, wearing a straight jacket.  
  
Genma and Soun collapsed with grief before looking at Ranma's black, crazy, and down right weary wide eyes. The guard on the left noted "This kid's a real crackpot, ever since he looked into a mirror" Genma and Soun blinked. "Mirror?" "Yeah claimed he saw someone else looking back at him, someone who looks like a devil copy of himself" he made a cuckoo sign. "After that he's been rambling on meaningless things, some really weird shit".  
  
The guard stepped backwards allowing them private speaking time, Genma was shoved down hard by Soun. "Ranma please listen this is Soun Tendo, I know you can hear me we have a major crisis we need GAH" he was shoved right back by Genma. "Boy this is your father what happened to you? We need your help but we have to help you first now", "What happened?" both announced at the same time. Ranma simply stared at the quarreling men.  
  
Unable to even give them a nod or God forbid a facial expression, Ranma's eyes were black sagged as if he's been up all night. Nothing seemed to function in his brain or his body, like he was in complete and total shock. Until finally just when the men were about to give up hope, Ranma raised his black mop top head, looked at them with weary eyes, and said very clearly. "Hey listen to me you....hey....FUCK you my man. Hey come here hey.  
  
Come over here you piece of shit ha, HA, ha let me tell you something right. Now. LISTEN! You do not know shit about fuck, I uhhh....heh.....oh I eh ah. You wanna piece of yourself HM HUH? Step outside I'll kick my ass HAHA, come on I already shit myself I'm half way there HA, Fuckers". At that point Genma and Soun simply dropped dead, pale blue right in the face. Sweat dropping & twitching in total awe of the stupidity, Ranma has gained.  
  
"I can't believe THAT is my son" Genma cried out in whining red agony, Soun moaned just as loudly "I can't believe THAT came out of your son". It seemed no words, no speech, not a single sound could get the message of danger to Ranmas fractured mind. Genma saw only one thing could help. Balling up a fist and tugging back his white dojo sleeve, he approached the glass staring coldly at Ranma's delusional ramblings and insane features.  
  
In a flash of shattering glass, cries of gasp, and cracking of bones Genma bashed his fists through the glass. Grasping his vein bulging fists of rage across Ranma's now strangled neck, Genma shook him like a rag doll. The officer attacked Genma riding his back to rip him off, but it was no use. The jail cell echoed with piercing gagging cries, of a wheezing blue faced Ranma. "Dad GAH this is really....WHEEZE TIGHT" Genma snarled at his son.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and listen you sorry ass sack of shit fucking cream puff. I raised a warrior not a loony bin, and your fiancee has been kidnapped. So either you stop seeing pink elephants, before I make your NUTSACK LOOK LIKE ONE. DO IT FOR AKANE YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? AKANE!" Suddenly the name screamed into his mind like an old song, hammering it's way from your memory. Ranma was stirring back to normal, fighting back.  
  
Genma smiled and watched in awe as struggling second by second, his stark raving son returned his strength, his courage, his will, and his sanity. The image of a beautiful black haired girl mesmerized into Ranma's lost memory. Suddenly it was coming back to him, his mind started speaking the memories his lost mind had been searching for. "I remember, Akane, Kuno, Mousse, Kasumi, Nabiki, father, Shampoo, YES HA I FINALLY REMEMBER".  
  
With a great burst of strength and recharged fire in his heart, Ranma bashed his arms out like baseball bats. Destroying the entire jail glass and table set up, at the same time bashing the single guard unconscious and his father. "Oops sorry there pop, I didn't mean to heh guess you brought more of me out then was out before" Ranma laughed, the first laugh he's had in a long while. Genma laid with spiral eyes drooling with a wide open mouth from the blow.  
  
Soun and Ranma quickly carried the unconscious Genma out of the police station, disguised of course. After a quick cold water change, a couple zoo costumes, and carrying a fat ass unconscious panda, the two were free. Soun dropped Genma panting "All right we got ourselves out now what Ranma?", he looked towards the boy with a surprised face. Ranma seemed furious. Yet his face was sturdy as solid steel, like a mountain. Impenetrable in every way.  
  
Ranma was in deep and focused thought, Soun knew very well that Akane was bugging the shit out of Ranma's reawakened mind. "Devil Ranma took Akane towards the construction yard, you take pop and get home NOW", Soun gasped at Ranma's words. "Wait a second son you might need our help and how would you know where he took Akane, you didn't see him", Soun stammered. Ranma turned his bold burning eyes of ambition back.  
  
Firmly staring Soun down past his black hair strands "Devil Ranma though sick as he is, was created from me. And because of that I know everything about him, his targets, his hatred, everything he has done is because of me". Soun was obviously lost in this mess of murder so Ranma sighed slowly, and took the time to explain it further. "I got whopped by some sort of magic curse that is powered by one's emotions, it attacked me and my inner rage.  
  
Manifesting it into a doppleganger of myself called Devil Ranma, everyone he's been killing is because of a personal incident. That happened to me, all the teasings, insults, bad days, it all adds up Soun" Ranma replied firmly, Soun babbled "B-b-but how can he know this, he's just a bad copy of you". Ranma continued "In a sense he was broken from the same mold I was, everything I have seen or ever felt he knows. It's how the curse takes shape.  
  
That's why he bound and gagged me in the bushes, and why he sent me towards the cops that night at Kuno's house. I know everything he is and will do for the rest of his life, and the same goes for him on my side. So he got me out of the way, but kept me alive because after all technically he's "me". And before you guys came in I saw where he took Akane, and I'm off", Ranma's last words before leaping off into a frantic mad dash to the city.  
  
Soun could only watch in awe at the determination that boiled the pumped blood inside that boy's heart, feeling the fire of his iron strong will. And yet despite all the death, all the powers and brains of darkness Devil Ranma has, a smile came to Soun's face. "That boy is gonna save/marry my daughter, and from the strength I saw in his eyes. Not a force on earth can stop him". Frantically pumping his legs, Ranma pushed his strength to the utmost limit.  
  
Time was his enemy just as Devil Ranma was, so many people have died because of him. Ranma sighed and stopped fighting the building tears in his fiery eyes, and just hammered on. "No more blood shall be shed one way or another this madness ends TODAY", Ranma passionately yelled out loudly. Skidding his black shoes against the hoof marked dirt of the construction yard, staring at he top of the red bars of the building's metallic skeleton.  
  
Looking towards the sights and faces he's been looking for, Devil Ranma holding a bound, gagged, and tied Akane in his arms. Staring down at his maker with an evil smirk, watching from high above on the steel structure. Then with a cold hard laugh he shouted to Ranma "Speak of the devil AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY THE REAL GAME BEGINS!"  
  
to be continued... 


	6. Dance with The Devil

Dance with the Devil  
  
In mere moments the brawl of all hard-core battles was about to unleash, and to think it was all boiling up from a mere stare. Ranma fighting for the fallen friends and foes he's lost, and to rescue Akane. From the freakshow evil personality offspring from his own suffering and misery, Devil Ranma. The self righteous demon vigilante who took it upon himself to end Ranma's pain. Akane could only stare and hope as she watched her love approach.  
  
The soft clap of Ranma's black shoes pad against the iron red bars of the construction cage, towering miles in the sky from the earth. Leaving the 3 of them alone in the city of steel. Devil Ranma had a sickeningly happy grin, a putrid pleasant smile. Smiling for all the wrong reasons, as well thinking for all the wrong reasons. For Devil Ranma is not aware of Ranma's intentions. "As I live and strangle for life if it isn't my other half, Ranma" he chuckled.  
  
Ranma simply stared on with a cold lifeless face of serious frowns, "For once in my life I finally am truly happy brother" Ranma grunted at that. Yet still Devil Ranma wickedly laughed on "I must apologize for the attack dear brother, but I had to keep you safe. With the police aiming at me for my crusade, I couldn't have them harm you. Afterall I did this all for you". Ranma widened his eyes with a loud gasp, staring his widening black eyes.  
  
Immediately he stomped forward demanding with rage "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you did it for me?", Devil Ranma smirked. "I freed you from them brother, I removed the pain and suffering from your life, I ended your misery. Don't you see don't you know, I destroyed your oppressors and enemies. Finally your life can live in peace without torment, each one of those heartless little sinners treated you like yesterday's shit.  
  
But I, I have ended it all I took it all away. As they say Ranma let the punishment fit the crime, they put you through hell so I did the same. Each one of those scumbags suffered a far more gruesome death then the last, and now Ranma" Devil Ranma practically giggled with wild excitement inside. He truly was happy and excited to see his other half, he was totally unaware. The red clawed hand extended to Ranma's for a hearty shake, widening his smile.  
  
"No need to thank me dear brother I did it for you, that's payment enough", Ranma simply stared at the floating hand at a loss for words or emotions. That quickly passed as Ranma snarled a barbaric growl as he reared back his fist, before crashing it into Devil Ranma's face. The colossal crunch of his nose & mouth, blasted the twisted twin's back to a cold hard steel beam. "THAT was my idea of payment and trust me expect the same to be harder".  
  
The flash of shocking events stunned and shattered Devil Ranma, more then his busted, bleeding nose and crooked jaw pained him. His black eyes shivering with confusion and bubbling rage, slowly he spoke "Why? This.....this has to be a joke you can't seriously mean what you say". The closer Ranma got the more truth to his words Devil Ranma was seeing, Ranma coldly answered "Your God dammed right I'm serious freakshow".  
  
Akane could only smile as her eyes filled with tears of joy, smiling even wider at the sound of her thoughts "YES I knew it, I just knew he'd come for me. Ranma is a brave and incredibly handsome hero, I'm just sorry I couldn't see it before" Devil Ranma straightened up sweat dropping with confused anger. He cried out to his copy "Explain NOW! Why the hell are you attacking me? I'm you, I'm apart of you. Is this anyway to thank me for all I did for you?".  
  
Ranma flared his black hair and black eyes in a snap of pumping fury, rearing back a swift kick at Devil Ranma. The plowing impact crushed the devil's ribs and chest in mind numbing agony, weakly collapsing to his goat hooves. With a final grunt and stare Ranma explained his "true self", "Listen up horn head because I'm only gonna say this once. Your the worst part of my life. Of all the things that was created from my personality, why was it YOU?  
  
You actually think I would come all this way here, just to thank your sorry red furry ass for all the slaughter and suffering you caused? WRONG I rotted in jail, losing my mind because of the lives you mercilessly destroyed. And all you did was enjoy every second you had murdering innocent lives" Devil Ranma winced and growled, his enthusiastic cheers were long gone. Obviously in his teeth grinding together, as blood poured from his face.  
  
The suffering sin killer managed to gargle out some words "Innocent....BAH they mocked you, insulted you, tortured you....they.....fucking deserved it". Ranma simply ignored Devil Ranma and continued "Keep ranting smart guy, and keep on dreaming too. Everyone knows I ignore their stupid comments. I'll admit some have cut me pretty deep, but I would NEVER and I mean NEVER, kill or harm anyone just to get back for some petty shit like that.  
  
If I did I'd only be lowering myself down to your pathetic murdering prick level, and that's a fate worse then death" Ranma's words truly struck cold. Devil Ranma was composed of the coldest feelings of depression, rage, anger, and endless seas of suffering and yet here he was. Taking verbal and physical beatings from his own half, wallowing in pain at HIS feet, HIS feet. Slowly but surely Devil Ranma reached onto his hooves to stand back up.  
  
Ranma grinned "I knew you were made from half of me, but luckily not the better half. I got all the benefits of your half and all you got was the bad" Devil Ranma stomped a massive dent into the beam supporting the two, "What the fuck does that mean?" he hissed. Ranma smirked wider "In other words I could see everything and know everything you were doing outside. Since you were composed of just my darkside, you got half of a full being".  
  
Akane smiled and was about to step towards Ranma but devil Ranma screamed and bared his blood claws at her. "D leave her out of this" Devil Ranma turned with utter disgust at his "nickname" for him, "Akane is not a prize to be won. She's the love of my life and if you want her, get me first". With a single stare of Ranma's ice eyes it was dead clear to Devil Ranma that a fight was inevitable, he laughed "Your right why prolong the grand finale.  
  
This is the smack down everyone's been waiting for, and now we'll finally see who's the better half of Ranma 1/2" (Sorry I had to make that pun ^_^). Immediately Akane backed up as far as she could in the bar enclosed area, Ranma punched his fist at the beam above him, causing a Bo staff sized steel bar to fall. Quickly aimed it like a weapon, Ranma leered for Devil Ranma. Both combatants broken from the same mold, yet only one will survive.  
  
"Now" both cried out as they leapt at each other's throats, disappearing in a mad brawl of a battle. Flashes of red claws and bare fists clashed like the thunder sparks of lighting. Akane could only stand back and try to grasp a clean view of the battle, but the battle was too fierce and fast to follow. Devil Ranma screamed and slashed a mad barrage of his red devil claws at Ranma, who easily countered and blocked each blade with his twirling steel bar bat.  
  
A scream erupted from Devil Ranma as his claw was jammed in an arm lock by Ranma, he then swung the bar forward and bashed the devil's face in. Continuing the mad assault a swift kick tripped the goat hooves long enough, for Ranma to use a tackle into his twin's stomach. The powerful blow plowed Devil Ranma back first into a steel beam. Ranma pinned his throat with the bar to the beam, perfectly locking him in to pummel out his face senselessly.  
  
"The ancient technique of chestnuts roasting on an open fire, taste good freak face?" Ranma all too eagerly mocked the down devil. With a double slash Ranma screamed and collapsed face up, Devil Ranma had slashed his legs. Cleverly hiding his claws under the bar to jam them into Ranma's thighs, immediately tossing the bar off his neck. Devil Ranma uppercuted Ranma. Drawing blood of a bone snapping jaw breaker, then fire balling his chest.  
  
A scream of fire and fried flesh boiled Ranma as he toppled to the floor, he gasped as he slipped and slowly fell towards the off edge. Thinking fast Ranma jammed the steel bar on the beam, with his arms holding the sides. Hanging dangling like on a monkey bar, as Devil Ranma descended down. "Your time has come Ranma HAHAHA" "Then it's time to go into over time bat boy" Ranma forced his weight to flip/fly from the bars into a twirl flip.  
  
Just as Devil Ranma flew past the bar where Ranma once was, he is greeted with a bone crunching drop kick in the wings. Crashing him face first into the beam, Ranma snatched the bar and raised it like a sword. Aiming to plunge it through the demon's black heart. Taking his chance Devil Ranma unleashed his own drop kick of hooves, bashing Ranma's exposed balls with force. Then slashing a mad gash across Ranma's chest, tumbling the bleeding boy back.  
  
Ranma winced and held his bleeding chest, biting his lip he swallowed his pain and fought on. Devil Ranma charged claws unleashed in a fury of swiping swings, "So you wanna play hard ball huh all right" Ranma mocked grinning. Taking a foothold he reared the bar like a baseball bat, Devil Ranma swung his claws watching angrily as Ranma not only dodged them. But bashed them back with a smashing swing of the steel bar, leaving him open for a face bash.  
  
The colossal crunch of his blood soaked face catapulted Devil Ranma right through a solid steel beam. The whole structure rumbled like a wild earthquake, Ranma and Akane screamed desperately gripping on for balance. Both of them knew that if this battle got any more out of control this whole building would collapse. "Better end this quick then" Ranma leapt like a leap frog towards the shattered beam, fists raised to finish the wounded fiend.  
  
Only to find in gut churning horror that he was standing, smiling, and waiting for him. "Bye, bye" Ranma whaled in agony as the fire stream exploded like a volcano from Devil Ranma's claws, his chest and face boiled like lava. The flame-thrower like blast slammed Ranma into another beam, melting and boiling him back with harder and hotter force. Suddenly the stream ended. But not the assault, Devil Ranma zoomed in for a goat hoof stomach kick.  
  
A splash of blood gargled from Ranma's lips as did his face, and eyes, and cheeks, as Devil Ranma rigousrly slashed his face flesh apart with his claws. Screaming, slashing and brutalizing Ranma apart like some wild animal. Gasping in bleeding pain Ranma weakly tried to gasp for breath, Devil Ranma kept him pinned one claw on his throat. The other waiting to strike. A smug sick smirk adorned the devil's face, as he looked upon Ranma's pain.  
  
It was the same sick smile Devil Ranma grinned when he slaughtered Ranma's friends, he laughed "You don't seem so tough now Ranma boy. Must be because you lost your itsy bitsy bar" the steel pipe was crushed in half. Stomped into 2 shattered shards under Devil Ranma's hoof, yet Ranma showed no signs of care nor anger. Unaware to his counterpart, Ranma's hand was reaching behind him grasping for something to help him out of this bind.  
  
Suddenly with a feel of cold razor steel, he grinned and grasped it tightly. "Awe shucks D no need to worry about that, I got a replacement" Devil Ranma stared oddly at Ranma's words, & suddenly heard a buzzing sound. In a flash of steel a wits Ranma jammed the whirling buzzsaw tool right into the left arm of Devil Ranma, tightly grasping his neck. "AHHHHHHHHHH" a scream heard like no other ruptured the sound barriers, from Devil Ranma.  
  
A gushing fountain blood and bodily fluids erupted from Devil Ranma's arm, the screaming, the slicing, it was a truly unbearable sight. Within one full minute of ear shattering sounds of agony, scream and blood wrenching horror. Devil Ranma's left arm dropped leaving a bloody, and nauseating little stump. "WAH MY ARM MY FUCKING ARM IS GONE! JESUS CHRIST, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WAHT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?".  
  
Ranma wiped the blood splashes from his face ignoring his twin's moans, "Your right afterall I can't leave a job HALF DONE" Ranma screamed out. Whirling the buzzsaw up again charging for his remaining arm, Devil Ranma acted this time. Flaring a flame like glove across his only remaining claw. At the flash of a final second Devil Ranma jammed his claw into the buzzsaw. Electrifying the mechanics inside the device, overloading the power tool.  
  
A small explosion blasted the saw from existence wincing both Ranma and Devil Ranma back. Once dust cleared the 2 warriors seemed the same, even tough Ranma was exhausted and Devil Ranma was missing an arm. Nothing seemed to change the fact that this battle was far from over. "Care to start this up again?" Ranma asked his twin coldly, "Ladies first" Devil Ranma replied. They leapt off their feet, fists reared back, eyes flared as the battle continued.  
  
Watch your back because the next man is coming, and you don't' know if the next man is coming. Survival of the fittest what it is. I got your back, you got my back and that's the biz...  
  
Devil Ranma was flapping his wings like bats, beating down Ranma with the forceful weight of his wings. At the same time he was slashing his single claw at Ranma's head rapidly, the young hero valiantly dodged each swipe & wing. While adding a powerful slam fist into Devil Ranma's stomach and face. Blood gushed from his teeth and nose, he screamed "I'LL KILL YOU".  
  
Blood is rushing through my eyes, I got the power channel the energy. And with my strength I will devour, sickening thoughts are running through my head. That's when I realize I'm glad I'm not DEAD!  
  
The fists bashed together, their knees and legs gouging at each other. Heads and horns crashed int one another, a seemingly endless war between good and evil. Ranma flipped back cracking his twin's jaw, Devil Ranma flapped into the air and spiraled his goat hooves into a tornado kick at Ranma's head.  
  
Corruption and abuse, the salesmen of our blood. For the public's craving, existence in the dark...  
  
"Burn in hell RANMA" Devil Ranma shrieked as he unloaded a fire storm of explosive fire ball bombs. Bursting into swarming flames at every turn and, angle surrounding the baffled Ranma. Biting his lip Ranma quickly pondered his alternatives as the flames, continued to engulf the floor & all around him. Quickly he turned and grabbed an axe upon the far ledge behind him, then charged with a cry for battle. Slicing the explosive fire balls with his axe.  
  
Devil Ranma panicked and ducked as the axe clanged into solid steel, striking the beam behind him. Ranma watched in horror as the devil blasted the fire ball at his feet, creating a volcanic like eruption. Forcing the flames skyward. Engulfing Ranma in a blast filled valley of flames, and sizzling inferno sparks. With great pleasure and dark delight Devil Ranma leapt from his hooves, expanding his razor claws at Ranma's fallen fried body. Laughing maniacally.  
  
It's in our nature to destroy ourselves, it's in our nature to kill ourselves. It's in our nature to kill each other, it's in our nature to...  
  
"AND NOW YOU DIE" "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN", Devil Ranma suddenly gagged a gargled scream of immense pain.  
  
KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILLLLLLLLLLLLL....  
  
Watching as the imprint of a foot crashed off of his throat and chest, hurtling him off the edge of 2 steel beam bars. Crackling his wing bones through the entrance, shattering his wings as he screamed and plummeted downwards. Ranma slowly staggered upward to stare at his savior with shock, "Akane?" Akane smiled her always beautiful smile at Ranma nodding softly to him.  
  
"That's right after all, you may have a hundred women wanting to marry you. But I'm the only girl that's gonna end up with Ranma Saotome" Ranma weakly smiled and slowly sat himself up, with Akane's help of course. He looked at her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, she blushed a rosy red. "I thought I had nothing to offer remember?" Ranma smiled playfully to Akane, she smirked right back "Actually I've always wanted to" she whispered in.  
  
Suddenly his eyes widened and he blushed a nervous yet bright crimson, "Awe Akane" "Oh Ranma" "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP". Suddenly both Akane and Ranma turned their heads, to the one voice they wished they didn't hear. But it is, Devil Ranma was inside one of the construction yard machines, swinging a gigantic wrecking ball right into the building's side. Akane screamed and grasped onto Ranma for safety as the building rumbled.  
  
Devil Ranma simply laughed again swinging the ball back, and crashing it again a second time. The force of the blow knocked Akane unconscious, and out of Ranma's arms. He gasped in fear since she was about to fall off the beams, her whole life was dangling up to her feet sticking to some rope. But as Ranma frightfully soon saw her shoe and socks, were slowly slipping off and out. "NO AKANE" leaping out with all his might Ranma caught her.  
  
"GAH HO man, when this thing is done Akane has GOT to lose some weight" Ranma winced hanging onto Akane by her mere toes. He growled and sprouted veins, if she was awake this would hurt her a lot more then him. Suddenly a slap struck his face "OW" "RANMA this hurts" he groaned and rolled his eyes, "Hello you were about to fall if i didn't catch you Akane". Thought too soon and to make matters worse, Devil Ranma was coming.  
  
"Akane look you see that elevator shift over to the far right of you?", Akane slowly pried her eyes back open, still terrified from her height point. But she looked and spotted the shaft nodding back to Ranma, "Good now when I say go I want you to swing all of your weight to landing in the elevator ready?" Akane slowly nodded and waited for his signal, moving her body left to right getting her shift & weight into the swing of it. Ranma suddenly screamed out.  
  
His eyes bulged as he wheezed loudly in pain "GO" "WAHHH" though it was a bit faster then planned, Akane still landed into the elevator with a loud thump. Ranma was still gagging in pain from the goat hoof in his chest. Devil Ranma slashed a painful uppercut to Ranma's face and chest, then hammer bashed his hide to the steel beam floor with a horn filled head butt. Ranma screamed painfully as he was yanked up by his hair by Devil Ranma.  
  
"Ain't life a bitch?" Devil Ranma laughed as he happily banged and, banged Ranma's cracked and bleeding face into the steel beam floor repetitively. He stopped only to laugh and enjoy Ranma's suffering as he expanded his claws. "Sorry Ranma but it looks like the better half one you may have put up a good fight, but no matter what you do in life. You'll always gonna crash and burn, and it's my job to see that.....ONCE AND FOR ALL" Devil Ranma growled.  
  
Ranma could only look up at his dark angel of death, preparing to slice him off to the neverlands and yet all he could do was smile. Devil Ranma stared totally perplexed at what could be so worth smiling about death, "And what's so fucking funny?" Ranma simply slowly hiked up onto his knees upward. Staring coldly at him "Forgetting someone?", suddenly Devil Ranma gasped. His eyes white and his face paler then a ghost, as he quickly turned around.  
  
Just in time to see Akane swinging the black wreckerball right into his body, bashing his insides and outsides. Screaming as he grasped onto the ball for dear life, as it swung like a pendulum left to right, back and forth. His last claw jammed deep into the black orb as he cried out in unbearable rage, "DAMMIT with my claw stuck and my wings shot to shit, I'm stuck". Devil Ranma turned his head back and widened his eyes in horror at what he saw.  
  
Ranma leaping off the building beams, with a reared back fist in the form of karate chop aiming directly at the wrecking ball's connecting line. The young boy smirked and winked "Go back to hell you heartless mother FUCKER", he sliced the rope off with a massive strike. It dropped like a megaton safe. With a screaming Devil Ranma trapped in the black metallic orb, crashing painfully into a massive pile of junk, wood, tools, and broken machinery.  
  
With a heavy sigh of relief from Ranma and cheers of joy from Akane, it looked like things have finally come to an end. "HA HA YEAH we did it Ranma, WE DID IT!" Ranma laughed clinging to the crane machine. "Yup Akane, we sure did it" suddenly Ranma's eyes caught attention downward. "Oh you did it all right" "AKANE RU" BOOM! A colossal explosion silenced Ranma's warning as the pile Devil Ranma landed in, exploded.  
  
Thousands of burning cinders, fried metallic molds, and busted spare parts littered the burning sight of the construction yard. The crane was caught in the blast as well, and Ranma could only lay face down in the dirt in mad agony. Staring as Akane laid right beside him, knocked unconscious once again. Biting his lip in worry at the sight of blood on the side of her head, he hoped it was nothing serious. And as the footsteps scuffled the dirt, a stranger came.  
  
Not just any stranger, but the very same stranger that taunted Ranma in the mess of his separation, the same stranger that has watched these events occur. Ranma looked up with a coughing smear of dry blood, and dirt on his face. To the deep bright blue eyes of the stranger as the cape dropped down, revealing the identity to Ranma. The face stared right back at Ranma's unfeeling face of coldness, of all the people he suspected it was "YOU!".  
  
to be continued... 


	7. The Final Fallen

The Final Fallen  
  
Through the dust and burning flames that stink of fowl fumes, brimming with twisted, melted metal and blood soaking the winds of the sky. Ranma had no trouble at seeing the mastermind behind this whole maddening sherade. The one responsible for the creation of Devil Ranma, the cause for the terror people have felt, for the fear swallowed. And most of all the lives destroyed. It was because of this single black soul, that so much suffering has surfaced.  
  
Weakly Ranma tried to stand but it was more difficult then he thought, after being bashed, bruised, battered and beaten mercilessly by Devil Ranma. The poor boy barely had strength to raise a bloody knuckle fist at the stranger. The stranger's cloak dropped & Ranma grit his teeth, and snarled deeper with passionate hate. Ranma frowned "So what took you so long........ Shampoo?". A light evil giggled escaped the amazon's pink pursed lips at Ranma's remark.  
  
Her long beautiful purple hair cascaded down her beautiful, buxom body, smirking as she stepped forward in a tight dark purple skirt. Standing on tall revealing legs and paper thin ninja slippers, grinning her cold ice blue eyes. "Now, now that anyway to show Shampoo for great appreciation, Ranma?", another low angry snarl escaped Ranma's tightening lips at that stupid word. "Appreciation HA you think just like that shit headed psycho path" he said.  
  
Shampoo smirked and waved a finger in a naughty fashion, "Ranma pick bad time for being smart. Ranma find out too late about Shampoo's little scheme, but don't worry, Shampoo explain all" Ranma leapt on his weak, tired, knees. Swinging a screaming fist of bloody rage at her face, Shampoo was far faster and stronger then Ranma was in his condition. She easily dodged his fist, and toppled him like dominos with a powerful swift jump kick to the face & neck.  
  
Writhing in mad agony Ranma held his blood bruised face with a cold sneer, yet still Shampoo smirked and explained. "Can't Ranma see Shampoo's plan? Ugly Akane girl right, too many people want to take away Shampoo's Ranma. So Shampoo steal great grandma's secret devil mark potion, and call Devil Ranma to take care of everything. Devil Ranma clean everyone all out, then there be no one left to take Ranma away from Shampoo" she evilly grinned.  
  
CRACK! A blood cracking fist slammed into the rocky earth causing a colossal crack into earth, as the tear soaked eyes of Ranma finally saw truth. Slowly he stared and replied back to her "So I get it now you figured if you could get rid of everyone else, I'd be your prize awaiting for your pick up. Well I got news for you BITCH, I'm gonna OOF" an elbow to the gut silenced Ranma. Tightly gagging on his own choked up spit, Ranma wheezed.  
  
Suffering painful pressure from Shampoo's crushing bare ankles, the harder she drilled the fiercer she sneered. Yet Ranma vented on "Your NUTS, you'd risk to kill a member of your own family just so you get your hands on me?". Shampoo puffed at him pouting like "Ranma, so so stupid, devil mark have very bad side effect. Creature called forth sometimes are disobedient, angry, act totally out of control. Shampoo never meant to have great grandma killed.  
  
But now Shampoo took care of Devil Ranma with big fire balls from man, Shampoo is very, very happy. Shampoo planning to kill Devil Ranma anyway, Devil Ranma not needed once everyone was dead" Ranma winced. The stings of the fight wounds still plaguing his body as slowly, he crawled backwards trying to avoid Shampoo, trying to lead her away from "AKANE". Ranma growled and sweat dropped, Shampoo had already spotted Akane and there's no way he'd let her touch her. The amazon stomped towards Akane.  
  
"HMPH stupid Devil Ranma can't even kill biggest job, look like Shampoo have to finish ugly Akane off" Shampoo quickly removed a ninja dagger. Raising it high above the sleeping Akane's neck, preparing to hammer the life away from Akane so Ranma will be hers once & for all. "YOU HEARTLESS BITCH" "RANMA WAHHH", Shampoo squealed out loudly. From behind Ranma mustered his final strength into grabbing Shampoo's long, purple hair.  
  
With a shattering battle cry and a swing with all his heart and might, mustered into a powerful hair, grab, and toss, Hurling Shampoo backwards like a doll. She squeaked painfully as she landed into the putrid pile of barbecued garbage, the same pit she vaporized Devil Ranma into. "THAT HURT" she squealed cleaning clumps of oil, battery fluid, and dirt from her clothes. As for Ranma he took his chance, to immediately crawl over and get Akane.  
  
But to his surprised and widened eyes of shock "What....wha, Akane is gone?", Akane was gone. All remaining of her presence was a dirt smear, shaped heavily into the ground by her limp body but now nothing at all. Shampoo placed her hands on her hips and snarled at Ranma "Ugly Akane girl do what now Ranma?", Ranma turned to explain Akane had vanished. But a dreadful sight behind Shampoo, arose high from the dark shadows.  
  
A shadowy figure that left him speechless in gaping awe, and absolute heart gripping fear. Shampoo just blankly stared at him with a confused look, as if saying "What the hell is his problem?", "What?" suddenly a loud SNAP! Ranma winced his eyes at the disgusting sight unleashed before his shielded eyes, Shampoo stood raised off her own ankles. Gurgling out blood in pain. Her blue eyes were now bright dead white, blood had slowly leaked outward.  
  
Dripping dry single streams from her young paling face, from behind the sickening sound of meat being grinded and crushed. Like someone was bashing up hamburger meat and bones, or more accurately Shampoo's head. Suddenly a bloody red claw bashed through the rest of her splattered face, blood splashed out in thick sick wet slops of inner fluids. Her brain shredded into puss filled shrimp sized flesh shards, twitching in a puddle of blood.  
  
In one fast and sickening strike the dark stranger from behind, had crushed Shampoo's head like a blood filled balloon. Dropping down her lifeless, and headless corpse as Devil Ranma stood behind her body. Panting a weak pant from his shredded form of flesh, bloody gashes gouged within his chest. A cracked bone poking from his fried stub, cracked horns above him. He weakly stomped forward each click, snapped more bones & oozed blood.  
  
Devil Ranma looked like he'd been run over by hell 150 times, yet through his mangled mess of a body. He still had time to grin, and smirk his sick sly remarks "Ding dong the BITCH is dead" Devil Ranma weakly cackled out. Approaching the crawling weak form of Ranma before his bleeding knees, "You honestly thought that little stunt could have killed me shit kicker?". Ranma shook his eyes away from Shampoo's mutilated, & butchered body.  
  
"Nothing can stop me, evil is ETERNAL. And dear BROTHER, with Xena the whore warrior out of the way that just leaves you and me" he snarled. Raising his final bloody razor claw, Devil Ranma raised himself over Ranma. Poised to strike until "Couple of things Mr. hot shot 1-I'm not your brother freak, 2-Nothing lasts forever, and 3" Devil Ranma rolled his eyes, annoyed. "AND, AND?" but that's when it was Ranma's turn to gloat at Devil Ranma.  
  
"This just leaves you, me.....and AKANE!", Ranma immediately flipped backwards leaping far from danger. Devil Ranma immediately looked up in spine chilling horror, as the entire metallic skeleton structure toppled down. Devil Ranma's body was engulfed in the endless shadow in the falling instrument of death, screaming the last blood curdling scream he ever would. A God sized crash of ground rupturings, steel shattering, earth rumblings.  
  
Rocked the planet itself as the colossal tower of steel and metal, collapsed downward into a heaping pile of dusts and dirt clouds. In the midst of twisted metal, and bent bars about. A weak and bloody looking claw hand, weakly raised it's hand in the air and then it collapsed. Devil Ranma is dead. At that point Ranma slowly turned his saddening eyes, away from the titanic tombstone of Devil Ranma towards his true love and savior "Oh...Akane".  
  
Apparently during the fight with Shampoo and Ranma, Akane awake and sneaked off away from the battle. Waiting the right time to strike down the final holding base bars of the building's beams, crashing right into the earth. Akane slowly walked towards Ranma, watching his weak knees try to stand. It soon became a frantic run, tears billowing up in her sobbing wide eyes, burying her face into Ranma's chest. Weeping into sad, sorrow filled tears.  
  
Ranma simply sighed just as sadly as his love did, holding her in his warm arms. Softly stroking her lovely black hair and holding her gentle frame, whispering to her as tears drowned his eyes as well "It's over......it's over". Love, hate, tragedy, inescapable flaws in the beautiful thing we call Life. Sometimes we take love for granted, and those we give our love to. Because if you don't, feelings have a habit of taking on a life of their very own.  
  
They say love will always prevail, over any obstacle in it's way. But for how long.......that's the real question you need to ask yourself, for how long......?  
  
THE END? 


End file.
